Isle of the Sky Blue
The Isle of the Sky Blue is one of the Islands in the Heavenly Alliance. Its sister country is Vietnam. It is in the shape of a cresent moon that is extremely thin. Origin and History When Dragonic Heaven was created, Forces of Nature clashed, and created a small island, known as the Isle of the Sky Blue. This island is made of pure magic, which attracted the rarest of all species, especially Imperial Fairies, from the court of the Peony Palace, that was derstroyed of unknown causes, that was located in Vietnam. The fairies then settled in the new land, and flourished. Sadly, the old ways were forgotten and the people lost all thier magic, save for a few from the Hoang Dynasty. Climate and Regions The Isle is mostly a warm, humid tropical rainforest-y type of place. Along the Peony Sea's coast, is the Empress's forest, which is where Hua Sen's village and capital is. On the northern part of the Isle is mostly temperate climate with redwood forest, the main suplier of wood and furniture, which is also very rich in bamboo and such. Near the south, where Sen is, is the supplier of trade goods, exotic plants and animals, and gemstones. The middle is the fishing industry, the people who live there are execellent fishers. Since the Isle is really a cresent shaped, the side that is curved on the outside (That side is facing east) has the Puma Ranges, a freezing, below zero, mountain range. There are 4 provinces; The Empress's Forest, The Puma Mountains, The Bamboo Forest (Up north), and the Pearl Divers Coast (in the middle). All the ships and trade docks in the bay-like area of the island; the coast that curves inward. map.png|Isle of the Sky Blue Tam, ancient.jpg|Tam Regalius, Protege of Yin, in her Ancient form Yang 6.jpg|Hua Sen, Lady of Yang and Empress of the Isle, in her Ancient form with her Celestial Dagger Au Co.jpg|Au Co, being the first true immortal, looks always like a young girl Tam.jpeg|Tam Regalius, Lady in Waiting, Royal Advisor, and Protege of Lady Yin Unknown.jpeg|Dragon Crystal Falls, located in the Empress's Forest Region Images.jpeg|The Royal Gardens and Forest I-resort-vietnam-nominated-for-world-architecture-festival-m.jpg|The Empress's private hot spring bath Feng.jpg|Feng, Hua Sen's loyal water buffalo Ao Dai VietNam by KannyMOs.jpg|Painting of Giang Tien, Hua Sen's mother Ao dai by orinnyan-d5badv4.jpg|Hua Sen Hoang, Empress of the Isle of the Sky Blue, and Lady Yang's embodiment Hua sen's farm.jpg|Rice fields in the Village of the Hua Mai Isle forest.jpg|Scenery of the Empress's forest Hua sen's quarters.jpg|Hua Sen's Pangoda in the center of the Pearl Palace, deeply protected The pearl palace.jpg|The Pearl Palace's Main House A Vietnamese girl by smallinu.jpg|Artist's rendition of Hua Sen after her Coronation Ceremony to be hung in the Room of Monarchs, with the family tree Isle of the Sky Blue.jpg|The proud flag of Isle of the Sky Blue Symbols and Crests The Phoenix is the symbol of the Isle and the Empress, while the Emporer uses the dragon. The Pearl symbolizes the fishing industry, the bamboo forest symbolizes thier will to pursue, the Tiger is the fierce mountains, and the Phoenix symbolizes the Isle itself and the unity of the Four Provinces. Anthem The anthem is a mystical song, which the lyrics reflect on philosophy. Lyrics "The clouds on the hill" "The birds in the sky" "Fly free" "In the great blue" "Sky" "Fly free my people" "Children of the Phoenix" "With the spirits of the Tall Bamboo forests" "And the grace of the Lotus" "Fly free" "Yang, the Sun" "Yin the Moon" "Balance shall be our salvation" "Yin and Yang" "Always" "The koi in the pond" "The tiger in the forest" "The buffalo in the Great Plains" "Why hath thou forsaken our land?" "Release us" "So we may fly free" "Born from the ashes" "And rise" "Once again" "Like the swan in the lake" "The sparrow and the owl" "Fly free" "My child" "In they great blue sky" And then listen for the rest of the time. Rulers The First Ruler was Au Co, mythical Empress of the Imperial Phoenix and the only one to use all the elements, metal, wood, water, fire. Then Followed Bat Lan, or White Orchid, who was the First Yin Empress in the Hoang Dynasty. She married a Lord from a nearby territory, and had three children. Two girls, one boy. Only one girl succeded the throne. The child's name is unknown, but she was a fair ruler, who married a rice farmer, who she met on her adventure. They in all had two children. Giang Tien was the Empress of the Dawn, as she is known, for she was extremely talented at maniputalating fire. She married a man of definate noble birth, and had a single child, who was kidnapped during the War of Oreus Regnum, and then the Hoang Dynasty ended, for her brother, Phouc Tieng never married or had children. She went missing after the battle of Oreus Regnum. Agnumia Regalius married the Emporer at the time, and started the Regalius Dynasty. She had two children, Cam, the spoiled one, and Tam, the gentle one. Hua Sen, The First Yang Empress in the Hoang Dynasty, who was the only one who possesed Au Co's power to manupulate all the elements. She specialized in the metal element. She is the current ruler, who banished Cam, promted Tam to Royal Lady in Waiting, and restarted the Hoang Dynasty. She seems to be the direct descendent of Au Co. Battle of Aureus Regnum The battle of Aureus Regnum was over the Verdant Heart, a small jade gemstone that pulses in the dark with power. It is said that part of Yang's power is trapped in that little gemstone. The battle lasted for years, mainly on Dragonic Heaven. The Heavenly Alliance was born from this. It ended when the King of Aureus, Aju Regalius forced the Emperor of the Isle to marry his daughter as a peace treaty. But it still caused tension between the four countries, only to have Hua Sen take back the throne and have everthing restored to order. Religion The Islanders are polytheistic. Yin 2.jpg|Yin's Ancient form|linktext=Yin, being the Goddess of Butterflies, transforms into a Butterfly in her Ancients form Yang ancient.jpg|Yang in her Ancient Form|linktext=All gods and goddesses have a Pure, Ancient Form. This is Yang's. Yang 6.jpg|Hua Sen's Ancient Mode Tam, ancient.jpg|Tam's Ancient Mode They have there dieties, Au Co, Yang, and Yin. Au Co, as the first fairy of them all, was a legend, and mysteriously dissappeared after the Hoang Dynasty. She had amazing powers that supposedly created Yang and Yin, her first creations. There have been no documented pictures or painting of Au Co. Yang is the goddess of the Sun. It is said that as the sun's setting ray's cast light upon the Flying Sea, you could see a beautiful girl sitting on a canoe, drinking Lotus tea, slowing rowing towards the sun, apparently to her palace to sleep through the night, as her sister Yin rises to raise the moon. When a baby is born, the parents say, "Bless this baby Lady Yang, so this child may live long!" for Yang is the Goddess of life, and the Goddess of Foxes and Phoenixes. Ironically, Hua Sen bears a great resemblence to Yang. So far, there have only been two documented non-immortals that can transform into Ancient mode with all the goddess's powers. The only two are Hua Sen and Tam. Yin represents the moon, and the water. She has a palace of marble and silver on the moon, according to legend. She is the twin sister to Yang, athough little is known about her, she is a power to be reckoned with, you can be sure. She represents Butterflies and the Water. They do have temples for each of these dieties that are mostly vistied at dawn, miday, or evening, depending on which diety it is. Timeline 1 A.D. The Isle was created along with Dragonic Heaven(Heavenly Realm of Angels was there before). 130 A.D. The Fairies are refugees and are in need of a home. 150 A.D. The Fairies find the Isle and settle. 1500 A.D. The Hoang Dynasty was established by Au Co 1570 A.D. Au Co goes missing and the next queen takes over. 1690 A.D. The War of the Aureus Regnum begins. 1980 A.D. Giang Tien's child goes missing. 2029 A.D. Hua Sen is restored to the throne. 2030 A.D. The war also is finally resolved and the tension is dispersed. 2037 A.D. Skyla, Fioria, and Sen pass the law that Aureus Regnum is banished from the sky, and is in exile, forever plotting their revenge against the three powerful islands, who banished them for treason, which seemed like a pretty good reason to Sen. Category:Countries/Regions